


Field trip troubles

by Coco0502



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Caretaking, Desperation, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Miss Yui Haruna has taken her 11th grade English class to the amusement park for a field trip, and one of her students Ryu has injured himself pretty badly. When Haruna takes him to the hospital and eventually back to the hotel room, how many ways can she help him aid the pain ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know what u think :)

Ryu was waiting in a wheelchair while I signed him out at the front desk, looking at the clock which showed 12:57 am. 

It was late, and we were both tired from the long day we had. 

I looked to him and gave a smile,

“we’re leaving soon Ryu” I assured, finishing the paper work and walking his way. 

He sat with his head down, half asleep and slightly out of it from the pain meds he has been given after his surgery. 

“Okay, let’s get out of here huh?” I asked him to which he looked up at me and smiled softly.

He was still pale but his color would come back by the morning. 

I wheeled him to the car and helped him in the passenger seat, putting it back a little giving him some room to relax. 

“Ryu is there anything I can get you before we start driving back? I have a blanket in the back if you’d like” I asked, helping him buckle himself in. 

He was very limp and could barley do it on his own 

“Uh...” he blushed and nodded. 

I smiled and retrieved it from the backseat and got him in a semi burrito, tucking it in making him nice and comfy, 

“okay sweetheart I’m gonna start the car okay, let me know if you feel nauseous or anything and I can slow down” I told him, getting in my seat and buckling my own belt.

He nodded and put his head back as I started the car. 

Halfway through the drive I realized his hotel room would be to much of a bother to get him in.

The other students would be waiting for him and might try to ask him questions or bother him.

I’ll take him to my room and have him sleep there,

“I’m gonna take you to my bedroom okay? You’ll sleep on the pullout and I’ll set it up nicely for you” I told him hearing a light “mm” come from his lips. 

We drove the rest of the way and took his blanket off before helping him out. 

However just then I noticed while he was asleep he might have had a dream to make him hard. 

He was strained against his sweatpants and I couldn’t help but stare as he snored lightly in his seat. 

“Oh dear..” I whispered thinking of what to do. 

I put on the radio and slowly turned up the volume, he shuffled and eventually after a few seconds he sat up a bit, blinking a few times. 

“Miss... miss Haruna?” He asked groggy from the nap he’d taken.

He sounded so sweet and innocent. 

“You must have fallen asleep, Ryu it’s time to go inside I’ll help you into your chair, you just wait a moment while I get it.” I said, closing my door and walking to the back to get his wheelchair. 

He looked around and rubbed his eyes, peering outside at the entrance. 

“Miss Haruna is late tonight” he said glancing at the clock. 

I chuckled, “yes is is, alright let’s get you in” I said holding my arm up for him to grab. 

He fumbled a bit but got into his chair and I wheeled him up to the 7th floor without any trouble.

He was still sleepy so when I did come to the door, pulling out my key, he weakly put a hand on my arm.

“Miss Haruna... room wrong” he said looking at the door then back at me. 

I smiled, “I know but this way you won’t be bothered by your classmates. You need your rest, I won’t have you being kept up, asked questions and such.” I explained, opening the door. 

I thought we went over this in the car but he must have been too drowsy to really understand.

I got the pullout ready and made it very cozy for him, my phone buzzed...the hospital?

“One moment” I told him, stepping into the bathroom, 

“hello?” I asked to which the front desk receptionist greeted me quietly. 

“Hello Miss Haruna, I’d like to let you know the doctor has requested a hot soak before bed to ensure his muscles are relaxed, this will help him sleep better through the night.” She disclosed to me, 

my eyes widened. I can’t be in the same room when he bathes. 

But he surely can’t do it on his own can he? 

“Miss Haruna?” The woman asked, “oh yes, I’m here” I responded biting my lip. “

“Great, 30 minutes or more should do it, thank you very much and you have a good night” she said hanging up, leaving me speechless.

How was I supposed to tell him this. 

I peeped my head outside and he seemed more awake. 

He was still erect and now it seemed as though he had realized it as well. 

“Ryu.. the doctor has advised you soak in a bath. 

I will wait outside for you” I said walking back to him and just before I was able to pass him, he grabbed my arm again.

Another rush of adrenaline ran through me.

“No leave.” He mumbled. I tried not to look at him, “Ryu I cannot go in there with you, you’ll have to do it by yourself.” I said to which he sighed, 

“please miss Haruna. I can’t do it my own. Please help me” he said, lowering his voice beginning to run his hand up my arm squeezing lightly.

I gulped and turned towards him, flustered.

“Becuase I am your current caretaker I’ll help you wash yourself, do you think you can stay in your boxers?” I asked giving in.

He was right I couldn’t leave him to his own devices in the state he was in.


	2. The best medicine is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu needs to take a bath

I got the water on and brought him over, letting him decide when the temperature was right.

“This feel good” he said, smiling. 

I couldn’t help but smile back, he was such a sweet boy. 

“Do you think you can stand?” I asked holding my hands out for him to grab. 

He took them and got up and wobbled a bit, gripping me tighter to keep his balance. 

“Ah..” he hissed.

“I’ve got you ryu. Can you try to stand by yourself, if you can’t that’s okay we can work on that before bed.” I told him. 

He looked at me with wide eyes and nodded,

“I try now” he said, letting go of my hands and attempting to stand.

He was able to stay still for three seconds before he collapsed onto my chest,

“I’m sorry Miss Haruna. I’m sorry!” He said embarrassed.

I sat him back down, “don’t worry. It won’t happen so soon” I told him, rubbing his shoulder. 

He smiled gently and I helped him remove his shirt and pants. 

He was harder than before. I could see some precum already.

I quickly looked away and helped him into the tub.

I added some body wash into the water to make some foam that would help cover him.

“Green tea and chocolate?” I asked pouring a handful under the faucet immediately smelling the fragrant bubbles. 

It smelled like the forest and waterfalls.

“Smell good Miss Haruna” Ryu complimented, though he was visibly uncomfortable. 

I was able to wash his upper body, running my hands across his collar bones, gently making sure to clean the day off him.

His skin was soft, silky almost and he had freckles along his torso, leading down to his belly button. 

I could feel he was tense, trying not to look at me while cleaned his neck and face,

“thank you Miss Haruna... I appreciate you much” he admired, making me blush. 

I knew i was running out of time and I’d have to wash his lower body soon, “Ryu, do you think you can wash your legs?” I questioned, looking at a bead of sweat drop off his chin. 

He glanced at me and stuttered, “uh yes. I can wash” he assured running a hand down below the bubbles. 

I tried to turn away but I couldn’t, I was glued to him. 

I heard him whine at the sensation of the pressure he was giving himself. 

“Ryu, maybe you should just soak, your body will cleanse itself in the water as you si-“ he cut me off frustrated. 

“Miss Haruna please... please help me” he whimpered, turning to me looking exhausted, 

“please..” he finished.

I felt horrible but I came close to the tub, moving my hand in the place of his, feeling his thigh and stomach. 

He was toned, the medics must have really done a number on him. 

I moved up and brushed against his erection, gasping softly. 

He thrusted up into my hand and I looked at him surprised, “please... please miss Haruna. I need touch. I need you touch me” he begged, his lip quivering. 

For a moment i thought I couldn’t breathe.

My student wanted me to jerk him off in the bathtub.

I leaned in and ran a finger up his length making him tremble under me.

“Ryu.. be a good boy and sit still okay?” I told him, taking my other hand and putting it into the tub, pushing his chest down to hold him in place. 

His eyes were watering as I snaked my hand under his boxers and took them off, wrapping a hand around his shaft.

He was big. I could feel him throbbing. I thought maybe he was 8 inches. He must have been 6 if he wasn’t hard. 

His voice was shakey as he grinded up into my hand. 

His soft moans were too sweet, and before I knew it he was shooting cum up into the warm water.


End file.
